Bandana
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: Revised - Lavi lost his bandana and he has a mission in less than hour. Pull Kanda into the situation and lil-Allen might just die.


Disclaimer: I do not own -man – kapeesh

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man – kapeesh?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bandana**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can't you find it yet, Yuu?" Lavi whined as he literally turned his drawers upside down, spilling more papers and stationary onto the now-mini-version-of-Komui's-office. The said boy struggled from under the bed, cobwebs and dust clunged to his usual long black-as-ebony-and-silky-hair, looking as if somebody had accidentally scratched his precious katana, Mugen.

"Tell me what I am doing in your room again?" Kanda asked sarcastically as he struggled with his crown and pride.

"You're looking for my bandana" Lavi answered from inside the cupboard. "Dammit!!! Where is it!!!"

"And why am I looking for _your _bandana?"

"Because I lost it, dumbo" Kanda's hands froze at untangling the cobwebs, his eyes twitching slightly at his new given nickname. At that moment, Lavi emerged from the wardrobe and noticed his idle/shocked friend on the bed.

"Yuu! I have to leave for a mission in less than an hour and you're sitting there idly toying with your hair like some prom princes?" Lavi's voice was angry and accusing, like he was caught skipping a mission. Kanda eyes only increased its twitches at the scolding he definitely does NOT deserve. "If you're not too 'busy' I need you to search for my lost bandana – NOW!"

"WHAT?!" The young samurai finally found his voice back.

Lavi gave him an impatient glare before turning back to rummage the wardrobe, his angry voice floating out from it like an angry mother lecturing a nuisance kid. "Seriously, Yuu! You get on my nerves sometime." Kanda gaped like a dying fish out of water. That was so wrong. Those were the words that _he_ wanted to say!!! The idiot was stealing_ his_ damn lines!!!

Lavi poked his head out from the cupboard again, looking very irritated at his friend. "Are you finish gaping like a dying fish already?! I need my bandana before I leave on my next mission which is…" Lavi glanced at the clock hanging above the door – cursed – and ducked under his study next. "DAMMIT WHERE IS IT!!!" he shouted from under the table, temper waning thin.

Kanda stared at the back of his seriously suicidal idiotic friend, recovering his pride and imagining a thousand scenarios on how to 'accidentally' kill the red hair baboon. It would not do if he gets court martial and locked up for his crime afterwards. He had a feeling that Lavi would laugh his ass off at him in the afterlife if he did. Maybe if he slice the piece of meat in front of him and said that the red-hair had 'accidentally' gotten too close while he was training? No, then people would ask what he was doing practicing in the victim's bedroom – and then it'll look too obvious. Or maybe he can say that Mugen slipped from his hand?

Unconsciously, his hand inched toward Mugen's hilt as he continued fantasizing. It would be like repenting for his mistakes all those years ago when he had first replied to that overly cheerful "Hi!!!" from the chibi idiot.

"That's it Yuu!!!" Lavi suddenly shouted pointing yet another accusing finger at him. "If you don't want to help me than you can just go and brush your silky hair somewhere else, you prom prin-"

"Lavi where on earth are you?" Lavi's raving was interrupted by Bookman's voice from the new Golem that had just entered the room. "We need to go now!"

"I can't find my bandana, Panda!" Lavi whined into the telecommunication device. There was an exasperated sigh from the other side before Bookman's voice was heard again. "You can just find some clothe to tie your hair on the way. You don't need the bandana!"

"I DO need my bandana! It's my lucky charm and you know that I won't go anywhere without it!" Lavi's voice was getting higher and louder by the minute.

"10 more minutes, Lavi. If you're not down here by then, I'll come up there and beat your little hopeless head to pieces!" Bookman's voice was one of strained patience – and before Lavi could object the golem gave a click – signaling the end of transmission.

"Damn you, old panda!" Lavi cursed as he began thrashing his dressing table next. "I already have to deal with a prom princess – and now I have to deal with an old panda too!!! Life just can't get any sweeter, can it?!! And Yuu –" Lavi suddenly turned back to the silently seething exorcist. "You do know that you're not being in the least helpful, don't you?"

"…not…" Kanda muttered something dangerously cold but somehow the red hair seemed to miss the threat in his voice completely.

"Not – what huh Yuu? If you want to speak – speak in a complete sentence – I've enough things to worry about without your incompetence sentence to add to the list!"

It was so fast that Lavi did not even see when Mugen left its sheath or when Kanda had moved. When he realized it, the katana was already pressed dangerously against his throat and Kanda was standing only inches away from his face. Normally, this situation would have intimidate the red hair and gave the cue to shut-the-hell-up… but for whatever reason today – Lavi only seemed to get more angrier than before.

"If you want to kill me already, than get it over with. If not start searching for my bandana! "

Suddenly, there was a knocked and Allen entered. He stopped short at the scene in front of him and wondered if it was healthy to interrupt the two exorcists in front of him now. He was just thinking of inching away slowly when Kanda spat a "What do you want, bean sprout?"

"I-I was just bringing some clean laundry for Lavi…" Allen squeaked nervously. Both of the seething face turned to him. Allen wished right then and there that he was invisible. Facing an angry dragon and tiger at the same time would definitely shorten his life.

"Allen is that my bandana?" Allen glanced down and saw the piece of green clothe neatly folded at the top of Lavi's other neatly folded laundry. "Ah, it is. I took it this morning with some of your dirty clothes to wash it. I thought… that…… I'd…………… help?" Allen squeaked the last word out. Somehow the two monsters were radiating dangerous aura and somehow those dangerous aura was radiating at him. He felt threatened – seriously dangerously threatened.

Suddenly, Lavi smiled – that usual happy carefree smile he usually had as he pushed Mugen away from his throat as if it was a blunt thing and made his way to the youngest exorcist. Allen trembled; it was weird how the sense of danger tripled with that happy carefree smile.

"Thanks, Allen." Lavi said as he took the bandana and wore it around his forehead. "Well I have to go now. And -" Lavi's face turned into one of that belonged to the Millenium Earl on his 'best' day. "Don't you ever dare touch my lucky bandana again, okay?" That said, Lavi skipped out of the messy room, humming a cheerful tune.

Allen was just about to breathe steadily again when he came face to face with Mugen's tip.

"Don't you ever touch his bandana again, understand?" Allen noded weakly.

"Good" That said, the young samurai resheathed Mugen and walked out of the room like a raging storm…

…leaving a very confused and bewildered Allen behind.

**xxxxxxxx**

**End**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Dedicated to my big sister because she wants one about KandaxLavi… though it's a total failure [gomen ne. But hope you've enjoyed it, anyway. Please read and review.**


End file.
